Where are we?
by xSilence24x
Summary: Two Newsies fans are thrown into their favorite movie after a flash of white light sends them there. Join Spring and Daze on their journey though the movie musical. Will Spring ever get Jack's heart or will she be heart broken herself? Will Daze catch Kid Blink's eye? Will the two ever get home? Stay turned and tucked in.
1. Chapter 1

**Spring's POV**

Chapter 1: Getting there and Meeting him

"Where are we?" I asked Daze as we stood up from the cobblestone street. A brown skirt and white blouse had replaced my sweatpants and t-shirt. Boots were on my feet as I looked at Daze. Her outfit looked like a newsboy. A black hat sat on the top of her brown locks.

"I don't know. But all I know is that I look hot." Daze looked down at her outfit.

"You're not to bad yourself, Spring." Daze smiled at me. I looked around us and suddenly knew where we were.

"Daze, we're in _Newsies._" I said recognizing the set I had watched so many times.

"What?! So that means that Kid Blink is here. Being eye patched and single and hot!" Daze screamed with a smile. I looked around us. We were near the World distribution office. We must have been in the beginning of the movie. "Hey. Doesn't that mean that Jack Kelly is here too? Spring, you could get with Jack." Daze smiled as we walked around.

"No. He has to end up with Sarah. It would mess up the ending." I said with a sigh. We had been watching _Newsies_ when a flash of light entered the room and we were transported into it. I wish I could have known I was going to be thrown into one of my favorite movies. I would have prepared myself. "Daze, no matter what you do. Don't mess up the movie. It may screw up everything. So we need to stay out of the Manhattan newsies way." I said placing my hand on her shoulder. Daze didn't listen a lot. She was often in a daze.

"Sure sure. I will keep my lips off that beautiful man candy of Kid Blink." She said winking at me. Then I heard the music coming from no where. It was _Carrying the Banner_. "He's going to be near me. Dancing and singing no less." Daze smiled. I was excited too. Jack Kelly was going to be feet away from me.

"Remember. Stay out of their way." I said pointing at her. I turned quick and felt someone collide with me. I fell to the hard street looking up. I saw it was Jack"Cowboy" Kelly.

"Hey. Youse okay?" He asked me as he helped me up. I nodded and smiled. "Whatca name?"

"Spring. This is my friend Daze." I pointed to Daze as she stared at Blink. "We are new in town." I said to Jack. I noticed that he wasn't dancing with the rest of the boys. "Shouldn't you join your friends?" I asked him as I pointed at them. He turned his head as he looked at the others. He nodded and ran off.

"Stay out of their way. Right, Spring right." Daze said. I knew she wanted to talk to Kid Blink. I had gotten to talk to Jack.

"Go after the song is over and when they start selling." I said to her. She nodded to me and ran off to join them. I would but I was still in shock that I had just talked to Jack Kelly. My hero, my gorgeous god, the boy of my dreams. The one who made me cry when he kissed Sarah. I walked over to the gates that weren't opened yet. This was one of my favorite parts. Watching Jack beat up the Delancey brothers. I walked over to Daze who was basking in the glory of Kid Blink. She had a smile on that went from ear to ear. I could hear the lines I knew so well going on.

"Dear me! What is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewer may have backed up during the night." Racetrack said with a smirk.

"Nah, too rotten to be the sewers." Boots replied.

"It must be the Delancey brudders." Aww Crutchy. He was so cute. I always felt bad when he was taken to the refugee.

"Hiya boys!"

"In the back, you lousy little shrimp." Oscar Delancey really was as ugly as Jack said.  
"It's not good to do that. Not healthy."

"You shouldn't call people lously little shrimps, Oscar, unless  
you're refering to the family resemblance in your brudda here." Jack said protecting his friends. That was one thing I truly loved about him. He always protected his friends.

"5-1 that Cowboys skunks 'em. Who's betting?" Everyone mumbled. I started to laugh. Some of the boys looked at me. I blushed and turned my face away from them.

"That's right. It's an insult. So's this." Jack smiled and began the chase. It was weird being in a musical. Watching everyone around you sing. Daze grabbed my hand and ran me over to the statue. She knew this was when Jack would run into David. I tried to stop her but once Daze had a plan she wouldn't stop. She placed me in Jack's way. David looked at me confused and a little angry. Jack ran into me. "This is the second time I've run into ya. Maybe it's my lucky day." Jack said with a smile.

"Well maybe I'm your lucky charm." I smiled back at him. He winked at me then continued to run. Daze grabbed me by the arms.

"Told you so. He has the hots for you. And that whole 'maybe I'm your lucky charm thing.' Super hot. He will throw Sarah down the fire escape to get you. Now I'm off to catch Kid Blink's eye." She smiled at me.

"Wait do you have money for papers?" I asked her. I had found two quarters in my pocket.

"Yes. I have two bits." She said as she ran off to join the other newsies in line.

I ran after her. I got in line because if I was going to be for a while I was going to make some money. A girl has to eat, right. The line moved and David didn't have enough papers. I was still awestruck by Jack. Jack looked at me and smiled.

"Who ya sellin' with Spring?" Jack asked me. I noticed David waiting for Jack to say his lines. Even Weasel was waiting.

"Umm, no one. Daze wants to go off on her own." I said as David stared at me.

"Good. Cause I want ya to sell with me." Jack looked at me then David remembering his lines. He jumped up and counted the papers. "No, it's nineteen. It's nineteen, but don't worry about it. It's an honest mistake. I mean, Morris here can't count to twenty with his shoes on. Hey Race, will ya spot me 2 bits? Another 50 for my friend." Jack brought David more papers.

The two of them continued to talk as I made my way up to the window. I noticed Daze talking to some of the lesser known newsies. Trying to find a way to talk to Blink.

Mr. Weasel was scary. He was staring at me. I didn't really know what to say so I just stood there.

"Well, how many papes?" He growled at me. Jack saw what was going down and ran to me. I handed him the two bits in my hand.

"50 for Spring here. She's new to the city." Jack said to Weasel. Weasel groaned as Morris handed me 50 papers. Jack smiled and led me down the steps. Soon enough the selling began and I prayed that Daze was having as good as time as I was.

**So I am going to keep updating this story and hope you all enjoy it. I don't own **_**Newsies**_** sadly. Next update shall be Daze trying to catch Kid Blink's eye. Don't forget to review and follow along because the fun is just beginning. -Sarah **


	2. Chapter 2

**Daze's POV**

**Chapter 2**

Selling with him

I got my fifty papers and saw Spring walking with Jack and Davey. I flashed her a thumbs up then went to follow Blink. I needed to do something to get his attention. I saw he was walking with Mush but I knew the two of them wouldn't sell together. You never sell with your best friend. Spring and I once had a lemonade stand and we almost rang each other's necks.

I speeded walked ahead of the two of them and tripped. My papers went everywhere. I heard someone running towards me. My plan was going perfectly. I looked up and saw Kid Blink standing there. Mush wasn't there anymore. He must have gone over to Bottle Alley.

"Ey Miss. Are you alright?" He asked me as he bent down to pick up my papers. I couldn't find enough words to answer his question. I locked eyes with his. I smiled at him and took my papers from his hands.

"I'm fine and I'm Daze." I said as he offered me his hand. I quickly stood up and brushed the dirt away from my clothes. There weren't too many electric washing machines in 1899 and these clothes needed to last.

"I'm Kid Blink. So you were with that goil earlier the one that Cowboy ran into." Blink said.

"Yup. That was me. So Blink, could you tell me where a good place to sell? It's my first day and a girl has to eat." I smiled a little wider as I talked to my dream man. I had this dream once that he was a pirate like Orlando Bloom in _Pirates of the Caribbean _and he saved me from the dreaded pirate Morgan who was this sea hag who looked a lot this bitch at my school.

"Well, if youse would like youse could sell with me. I'll show you the ropes." Blink offered me.

"I don't know if I have what it takes to work with such a veteran newsie." I said jokingly.

"Well, a beautiful girl like you will have no problem." Kid Blink smiled. If you could see what was going on in my head at this exact moment. I was dying and crying tears of joy just because Kid Blink called me beautiful.

"Thanks." I said blushing. Oh no I'm becoming more and more like Spring. Blushing what is this tom foolery. Daze doesn't blush. Get it out of your head you don't blush!

"Well Daze, the first thing you need to know is Headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes." He said with a smile. I knew that but I didn't say anything.

"Maybe you could show me." I smiled and battered my eyelashes a little. Oh, god I was so turning into Spring. It was scary.

"O' course." He walked a little away and began to echo the headlines. "Baby born with thee heads." A cry I had heard so often when I had _Newsies_ on repeat on my Ipod. Oh how I long to show Blink, his music career after _Newsies_. A man approached Blink and brought his paper. He turned back to me and I gave a small clap. "Nows youse try."

"Okay, it may not go so well the first time." I said smiling. Taking my papers and moving to the other side of the street. "Inferno at Ellis Island, thousands flee for their lives." I yell out. The next few moments were crazy as men brought papes off of me left and right.

Blink's mouth just dropped as I walked away with only 60 papes left. "I know I am a total natural." I smiled at him.

"Youse done this before, right?" He said his jaw still on the ground.

"Nope. Just went with my gut feeling." It wasn't exactly a lie but it was enough of the truth for it to squeak by.

"You are amazing." He grinned as the two of us moved forward through out the streets of New York. "So why does Spring call you Daze?" He asked me.

"I really don't pay much attention to things." I said half witted. It was true. I had fallen asleep in more classes or doodled or written fan fictions about Kid Blink so many times I had lost count. My teachers really didn't like me that much.

"Youse seem pretty forced to me." He said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"That's only cause you're here to guide me." I said doing the same thing. God, it was hot and these boots were killing my feet.

"Well, Daze, youse are a very good student." He said before we continued to sell together.

A few hours past, as the day dwindled away, I had sold my last paper and he only had a few left. I knew he wasn't the most famous newsie in this movie but Kid Blink had a pretty big following. I, of course, was the president of said fan club which was pretty popular on Tumblr. Oh, if my followers could see me now.

"Thanks sir." He said as the man handed him the penny and went on his way. "So Daze, youse beat me today. So I wants to reward you." He said removing his hat.

"Aww, I don't need a reward." I said with a sly smile. I was hoping, praying that the reward was kiss or a marriage proposal.

"Yes, youse do. Lets go." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards Tibby's. "I'll buy ya dinner." He grinned as he held the door open for me.

"Why thank you." Well dinner wasn't kiss but it was the start of something beautiful. I hoped. I just hoped Spring was having the time of her life with Jack.

**So here is Chapter two of Where are we? I know it is short but like I said before the fun is just beginning. Don't forget to review. - Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spring's POV**

Chapter 3: Dreaming

It was amazing selling with Jack. Unfortunately Davey and Les were here but that wasn't going to stop me from enjoying my time with Jack. He had gotten me through so many times with Santa Fe. If he only knew what I felt for him but I couldn't tell him. We just couldn't be together.

"Extra! Extra! Baby born with two heads!" I shouted as Jack watched me with integrity. I was pretty proud of myself. I had sold more than half of my papers. Jack was almost done and it didn't really surprise me.

"Over here, girl." A man called out to me as I sold him a paper.

"Thank you sir." I smiled as we followed Jack towards the boxing ring. Oh no, this is where it all begins. The dismay events were going to start soon, the chase, then Medda, and finally the Jacobs'.

"Youse pretty good at dis, Spring." Jack said with a smile. I blushed a little.

"Thanks. I mean a girls got to eat." I said smiling back. If I wasn't paying close enough attention then I would have seen David's eye roll at Jack and my comments. He needs to get his panties out of a twist. I usually liked David it wasn't his fault his sister sucked.

The dialogue began and soon I spotted Snyder.

"That a friend of yours?" I asked Jack stealing David's line right from under him.

"Beat it! It's the bulls!" Jack yelled grabbing my hand and running away from the boxing ring. We ran for what seemed like forever but when we reached Irving Hall, Jack hadn't let go of my hand yet.

"Out! Out!" Medda called down the stairs as Jack moved to the stairs finally letting go of my hand.

"You wouldn't kick me out without a kiss goodbye, wouldja Medda?" Jack grinned at the woman. Who was much prettier in person.

"Oh Kelly. Where ya been, kid? Oh, I miss seeing you up in the balcony." She replied.

"Hanging on your every word. So Medda." Jack continued.

"Yes?" She answered.

"This is David and Les. That beautiful goil is Spring." He said looking at me. Me, beautiful to Jack Kelly. This was life changing and universe altering.

"Hello." She smiled at me.

"And this is the greatest star of the vaudeville stage today, Miss Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadowlark." Jack introduced her.

"Welcome gentlemen and lady." She smiled with her Swedish accent.

"Medda also owns the joint." Jack smiled. Then Les began his act. Coughing was a little much for someone who has seen the movie a million times. But he could pull it off. Soon enough Medda had offered us as much candy as we want and she was out on stage. While David was making goo-goo eyes at her, Jack was staring at me as I read one of my left over papers.

"Can I help you, Jack?" I said smiling.

"So where ya from, Spring?" He asked me as he sat down next to me. This was amazing.

"Oh, a little town in the middle of no where." I said sighing. It was hard to explain where I was from when I wasn't even from this time.

"Youse don't like it there?" Jack asked me.

"Nope. I don't really like it anywhere. I'm always bouncing from place to place. Baltimore to Philadelphia, then from Philly to Newark, then I just got fed up and came here with Daze." I said. The truth was that my family moved a lot when I was younger until I turned 15. I told them I couldn't do it anymore and I moved in with my grandmother. Daze had been my grandmother's neighbor for my whole life and we met when we were 8 during a summer visit. We became instant best friends.

"Oh. I feel da same way." He said running a hand through his hair. "My dream is to go to Santa Fe and have a fresh start. Maybe youse could come with me." He smiled at me.

"That would be wonderful." I said as David looked back at us. He didn't look to happy.

"We should be going." David said as he collected Les from Toby.

"Aww, David." Les said pouting. He walked outside with us as the movie dialogue continued.

"So, you like that?" Jack asked us. Before I could answer David answered.

"Oh,I loved that. I loved it. It was great. She is beautiful. How do you know her?"

"She was a friend of me fadder's. Come on, Les, you wanna shine me shoes for me?" He said placing his foot up and smiling.

"Oh, it's getting late. My parents are going to be worried. What about your's?"

"Nah, they're out west looking for a place to live, like this," he said removing the brochure from his back pocket, "See, that's Santa Fe, New Mexico. As soon as they find the right ranch, they're gonna send for me." I knew that was a lie but I wasn't going to say anything for me.

"Then you'll be a real cowboy." Les smiled up at his hero.

"Yup." Jack said ruffling the boy's hair. Then a loud crash was heard and we ran towards it. Oh no, the trolley riot was happening and that meant Sarah Jacobs was next.

"Jack! Why don't we go to my place and divi up. You can meet my folks." He said with an evil grin. I knew he hated me.

"It's the trolly strike, Dave. These couple of dumb-asses must not have joined or something." He said throwing a few punches.

"Jack, let's get out of here." David said almost forgetting about his brother.

"So, maybe we'll get a good headline tomorrow, Dave. Look at this, he slept the whole way threw it." He said picking up Les and heading in the way that David said.

"Look guys, I'm gonna go and try and find a place for me and Daze to sleep." I said walking away from them. I knew this was now or never. If Jack didn't follow me know, all hope would be lost. I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"Wait Spring. I'll drop Les off and split the money. Then I'll walk your back to the lodge home. Kloppman will let you stay." Jack said holding Les carefully.

"Okay." I smiled. Soon enough we reached the Jacobs' and Jack ran upstairs. I refused to go in and not beat the h-e-double hockey sticks out of Sarah.

"Thank you sir and have a good night." He said as he climbed down the fire escape. Jack had really done what he was said he would. I was shocked. I was screwing with the movie and it wouldn't be the ending that we all knew. It would be the one that Daze and I wanted. The one where we get the boys of our dreams.

"_So that's what they call a family. Mudder, fadder, daughter, son. Guess everything you heard about it's true. So you ain't got any family. Well, who said you needed on?"_ Jack sang as he reached the bottom of the fire escape. I ran along with him as I was living my dream watching Jack sing Santa Fe to me.

"_Ain'tcha glad nobody's waiting up for you? When I dream on my own . I'm alone, but I ain't lonely. For a dreamer, night's the only time of day. When the city's finally sleeping, when my thoughts begin to stray. And I'm on the train that bound for Santa Fe. And I'm free. Like the wind. Like I'm gonna live forever. It's a feeling time can never take away. All I need's a few more dollars, And I'm outta here to stay. Dreams come true. Yes they do. In Santa Fe." _Jack continued as he pulled me through the streets of the city. But then all of the sudden it felt like I was about to sing.

"_Where does it say you've gotta live and die here? Where does it say a girl can't catch a break? Why should you only take what you're given? Why should you spend your whole life livin' trapped where there ain't no future? Even at seventeen."_ I sang as Jack leaned up against the wall.

"_Breaking your back for someone else's sake."_ Jack sang looking at me.

"_If the life don't seem to suit ya, How bout a change of scene?"_ I sang grabbing his hands and pulling him from the alley.

"_Far from the lously headlines And the deadlines in between."_ Jack and I danced for what seemed like forever. It was a fully choreographed number and I knew ever step. I wasn't really a dancer but in this movie I was. We spun and twirled. Jack dripped me as we continued the song. Jack pulled me up on the horse as we rode towards the lodging house.

"_Santa Fe, Are you there? Do you swear you won't forget me?  
If I found you would you let me come and stay?"_ Jack sang.

"_I ain't getting any younger,"_ I continued.

"_And before my dying day I want space. Not just air. Let 'em laugh in my face, I don't care. Save a place."_

"_I'll be there."_ I smiled lightly.

"_So that's what they call a family? Ain'tcha glad you ain't that way? Ain'tcha glad you got a dream called Santa Fe?"_ Jack finished as he pulled me off the horse. He placed me gently on the ground and turned to walk inside. I wanted him to kiss me as we rode off into the sunset but the strike hasn't even started yet.

Jack waited outside alone for a few minutes as I ran inside as Kloppman just pointed to the second door at the top of the stairs. Daze was already in the small side room with a few bunk beds. It must have been for girl newsies. I knew that there was originally going to be one but then she got cut from the script, but I didn't know that they had designed a room for her.

"OH MY GOD SPRING!" She said as she pulled me inside. "I have so much to tell you." So it began the retelling of her and my daily events. Little did we know a meeting was going down about our being here.

**Okay guys, I am sick and have written you another chapter. So Jack and Spring, maybe it will happen or maybe the fates hate me. Disclaimer: I love **_**Newsies**_**, but I don't own them…sadly. - Sarah**


End file.
